8 Feathers
by cherry blossom petals
Summary: 8 Feathers have been scattered to different worlds and evil lurks in the air. Will Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol be able to collect all the feathers back or will all the worlds be destroyed? SakuraxSyaoran and TomoyoxEriol. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

8 Feathers

Chapter 1

"Release!!! _Windy_!!" Sakura Kinomoto, was practicing fighting moves and magical spells for her next mission with her best friend, Tomoyo Daijoudi, in the Battle Arena. Her new mission was to collect all of the 8 feathers that were scattered by the malevolent Shadow Clan in the Land of Shadows. Each feather represents, fire, water, ice, earth, darkness, wind, light, and the last feather remains a secret. In their mission, 2 other people will join them, from the Li Kingdom, to help get the feathers back.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo are real good fighters and excellent in magic. Whenever they need to go somewhere fast, they summon their dragons, Kotori and Jade. Kotori belongs to Sakura and is the color blue. Jade belongs to Tomoyo and is the color green.

Sakura's maid, Rika, came to the Battle Arena with a message from King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko.

"Princess, your mother and father would like to see you right now," Rika said.

"Hai, thank you Rika," Sakura replied. Sakura and Tomoyo went to the huge golden door with King Fujitaka and Queen Nadeshiko behind it.

"Yes, Mother and Father?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura dear, it's almost time for you to get married with another prince, and we want to wish you a safe and happy trip to other worlds in your mission," Queen Nadeshiko said.

"What? We have to go to other worlds?" both Sakura and Tomoyo questioned.

"Hai, you two and the other two from the Li Kingdom will have to go to different worlds to find the missing feathers, and still you must think of who you want to be married to," King Fujitaka responded.

"But how will we all travel to different worlds?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, that's the tricky part. First, the Queen of the Li Kingdom, Queen Yelan, will give you a pet that can send you to different worlds," King Fujitaka said.

"Wow," Tomoyo softly whispered.

"Thank you mother and father. I will still think about who I would like to marry." Sakura replied.

"Now go on and pack up, for you will travel to the Li Kingdom to meet your other 2 travelers and also to receive to the pet," Queen Nadeshiko said.

"Hai," both Sakura and Tomoyo said together. They both left for their rooms to pack.

**Meanwhile in the Li Kingdom**

"God of Thunder, STRIKE!!!!!" Syaoran Li shouted at his opponent, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"You can't beat me that easily you know," Eriol chuckled.

"Go! Shield!" Eriol said countering the attack and sending it elsewhere.

Just then Syaoran's cousin, Meiling, came in saying, " Syaoran! Eriol! Queen Yelan is waiting for you."

"Aw, and we were getting to the good part," Syaoran complained.

"Tell her we will be right there in a minute," Eriol replied.

"What is it now?" Syaoran asked his mother.

"Is that the way to speak with your mother? Well anyways, you must marry soon to take the throne of the Li Kingdom and two people from the Kinomoto Kingdom will be here tomorrow for the mission to retrieve all of the scattered feathers in different worlds. Oh yeah, you two will be traveling with them too," Queen Yelan replied.

"Cool!! We'll be going on a mission, but I wonder who the other two are…" Syaoran whispered silently. Eriol didn't bother to ask who they will be traveling with for he already knew.

"Now, you two go and pack, but don't pack a lot of stuff." Queen Yelan said.

"Hai!" both Syaoran and Eriol said in unison.

Sakura's POV

_"NANAIII!!! I can't choose what to bring and wear for tomorrow!!!! Huh? Hey! This is a nice dress to wear for tomorrow. It is a cute purple dress with little white designs. Yay!! Now all I need is to pack some food and weapons for the trip to the Li Kingdom. Okay, I'm dome packing so now I will think about who I would like to marry…… Well, I will check out the prince of the Li Kingdom first since Tomoyo and I are going there tomorrow. Yawn…. I'm going to sleep now…" _

Tomoyo's POV

" _Ah, I can't wait for tomorrow….. I packed all the things I need for the trip but I still think I'm forgetting something very important…. Oh!! I forgot to pack my fan!! Ho-ho-ho, silly me. I think I'll sleep now…" _

Syaoran POV

" _I still want to know who the other two are, but I'm sure they are going to be boys because this mission is too dangerous for little girls…. Eriol seems to know who they are, but I don't really know….. Eriol is really lucky!!! Wow, I'm tired. Maybe I'll sleep now……"_

Eriol POV

" _Syaoran sure is excited about going to different worlds…. Sakura and Tomoyo are the people we will be traveling with on our adventure…. It took a lot out of me to figure out who we'll be traveling with….. A good night rest will be perfect for tomorrow…."_

**Meanwhile, Queen Nadeshiko, King Fujitaka, and Queen Yelan were having a conversation in their secret hideout.**

"Do you think we should tell them that they are betrothed to each other right now?" Queen Yelan eagerly asked.

" I don't think so because if we tell them right now, they might not want to work with each other. So I think it's best not to tell them yet," King Fujitaka explained.

"That's true. And besides if they fall in love with each other during the mission, they will be happy to know that they are engaged to each other when they get back home!" Queen Nadeshiko squealed with delight.

"So it's settled, we will tell them after the mission, and we must keep very quiet about this or they will be suspicious," King Fujitaka announced.

"Hai!" Queen Nadeshiko and Yelan said.

"Now we must part. Don't forget to send us a message if you want to talk about anything else!" Queen Nadeshiko happily said.

" Bye, see you all soon!" They all said and walked away…

**Somewhere in The Land of Shadows**

_"Sakura... I will get my revenge..."_

* * *

So how did you like my story so far? Sorry if it wasn't good. The action won't come until later in the story for now. Please review and I'll keep on updating.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

* * *

8 Feathers

Chapter 2

**Yawn.. **Princess Sakura woke up and got into her purple dress. She walked down the stairs and saw Tomoyo already up and eating breakfast.

"You're finally up," said Tomoyo giggling.

"Sorry, you know I over sleep a lot," Sakura replied.

"Good morning Mom, good morning dad," Sakura said to her parents.

"Are you both ready to go to the Li Kingdom?" King Fujitaka asked.

"Hai, we're going to ride on Kotori and Jade," Tomoyo answered.

"We'll be back Mom, I promise," Sakura said comforting her mom.

"Yes, I know you will, but just be careful on your trip," Queen Nadeshiko said.

"Mom, I have been on other dangerous missions before with Tomoyo, and we didn't get hurt at all," Sakura told her mom. Queen Nadeshiko smiled.

"I think we should go now Sakura," Tomoyo whispered.

"Sure," whispered Sakura. "Well, we are going back up stairs to get our stuff, then we'll take off up in the Dragon Hold okay?" Sakura asked.

"Okay, off you two go now," King Fujitaka replied.

"Bye!" all of them said in unison.

"Hey, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Tomoyo said.

"Who do you think we will travel with?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I don't really know, but maybe we can try our magic," Tomoyo replied.

"I don't think so Tomoyo, we need to save our magic for our mission," Sakura dully.

"That's true… Any way, are you ready?" replied Tomoyo in delight.

"Yeah!!" Sakura exclaimed. "Ready Kotori/Jade?" both Sakura and Tomoyo asked? Both dragons nodded their heads. "Let's Go!!!!" Sakura cried.

_**Inside the battle arena**_

"Hey Eriol, when are they going to get here?" Syaoran asked impatiently. Just then, two girls walked in escorted by a guard into Queen Yelan's room.

"Who are they?" said a confused Syaoran.

"You'll see _soon_ my _cute_ little descendant," Eriol replied with a mysterious grin.

**BAMM!!!! **Syaoran just punched Eriol in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for!?" said an injured Eriol.

"_That_, was for calling me your _cute_little descendant," said a very pissed off Syaoran.

_"Sheesh, what's his problem? And who were those girls? We don't have anyone meeting us today except for the people who we are helping for the mission… Could it be those girls? Nah… Boys are suited for this job, not girls. I'm sure mom just invited them over for tea or something…" Syaoran thought_.

_**Meanwhile in Queen Yelan's room**_

"How will our dragons travel with us?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well…. I'll give you two a magical orb that can store your dragons inside as well as other creatures, and they won't get hungry in there either so you don't have to worry about meat," Queen Yelan smiled.

"Awesome!" Sakura squealed.

"Well now are you two ready to meet our partners?" Queen Yelan asked.

"Sure!" both girls agreed.

"Guards, please, escort them in," Queen Yelan ordered.

"Yes, your highness," replied two guards.

**Outside in the Li Kingdom's Battle Arena**

"I summon the Water Dragon!" Syaoran shouted.

"That won't work unless I counter it with Firey!" Eriol roared over the loudness.

The attacked evaporated all the water creating mist. Then, Meiling and the two guards appeared once again through the door.

"In the middle of the battle again!! What does Mom want NOW?" screamed a very angry Syaoran.

"Well, for your information, your mom wants you both to meet your new partners in her room," Meiling said with a tint of anger.

"Please, tell her we will be right there," Eriol smiled.

"We're finally going to meet them," said Syaoran happily.

"_I'm not sure you'll like them though.." _thoughtEriol

"Hey Eriol, what are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked.

"N-nothing, nothing at all," Eriol replied.

"Weirdo," said Syaoran while pushing open the door.

"Syaoran my dear, meet your new partners!" Queen Yelan said.

"Uh, Mom, all I see are girls. Where are our partners?" Syaoran asked.

"_WHAT!!!_ _Those_ two are our partners? Those two guys are our partners?" yelled Sakura.

"Yes, they are your partners and please, keep your voice down," Queen Yelan said.

One girl and one boy were very angry, but the other two were not.

"Where's Touya when you need him?" whispered Sakura.

"Um… Sakura," Tomoyo said.

" What?" Sakura replied.

"Um, Touya's right behind you," Tomoyo whispered.

"Huh? GAH!!! Don't scare me like that Onii-chan!" Sakura screamed, then stomped on his left foot really hard.

"Ow!! That hurts kiijuu!" Touya complained painfully.

"And for calling me kiijuu…" Sakura scowled, then stomping on Touya's right foot. Touya tried not to let the pain go out, but then failed.

"AH!!!!!!! You will pay for that!!!" Touya yelled angrily.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Sakura sarcastically said. Sakura and Touya chased each other all over the room while Syaoran and Eriol were dotted eyed, while Tomoyo was giggling and Queen Yelan sighing.

Queen Yelan's thought, "_They told me this might happen..." _

"That's enough!!! You four will stay together and there is nothing you can do to change this. Touya, I know you will be mad, but they **will **stay together as a **team**!" shrieked Queen Yelan.

Everyone in the kingdom was frighten by Queen Yelan's sudden uproar.

"U-um.. When will we be leaving?" Syaoran stuttered, terrified.

Queen Yelan's mood suddenly turned from angry to excited. "Your mission starts right after I give you four the pet that allows the ability to send you to different dimensions!" said Queen Yelan cheerfully.

"All right!!" cried both Sakura and Tomoyo.

"And here it is!!" Queen Yelan said happily.

It was a small tabby cat kitten…

"KAWAII!!!" screamed Sakura, Tomoyo and Meling.

"You girls can scream all you want, but I'm going to name it," Eriol said.

"I advise you don't let Eriol name it," said Syaoran.

"Ahem. Syaoran, Eriol, let the girls name it, and the kitten is a girl." Queen Yelan corrected. "Oh and Touya, your father and mother want you home right now," Queen Yelan said unexpectedly.

"What? I'm going to have to let you go so consider you lucky right now Syaoran," glared Touya.

"Like I'm afraid of you," scoffed Syaoran.

Touya's eye's shot daggers at Syaoran and it hit it's mark.

"Y-yes sir," said Syaoran trembling.

"Hahahaha!!" Sakura laughed so hard it made her cry. "You should have seen the look on your face!!" cried Sakura.

Syaoran started to turn red. Meling surprisingly pushed Syaoran to the ground and Eriol then followed up with by stepping on Syaoran's back.

"Hey Sakura! Melin! Lets name the kitten Kirara," Tomoyo called out to the girls.

They automatically said, "Great!" and started to play with Kirara.

"_Girls…" Thought Syaoran and Eriol shaking their heads._

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, I suggest you pack up and head out the door right now. Oh, and don't forget pack for little Kirara too," Queen Yelan said while kicking them out the door.

"Excuse me Queen Yelan, but I need to ask, will we know where this cute kitten will drop us off?" Eriol asked politely.

"Well, we don't really have a way to tell, and she might send you to a place you've all been to before just in different times," Queen Yelan explained.

"We'll be on our way now Mother," Syaoran said eagerly.

"Also, you all must remember this, it was spoken by someone very powerful named Clow Reed, 'There is no such thing as a coincidence'," Queen Yelan said, quoting Clow Reed.

Sakura then gasped very loudly and every one turn to her.

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing really, it's just that I heard that before when Clow Reed was talking to me," Sakura replied quietly.

"How do you about Clow Reed?" asked Queen Yelan, Prince Syaoran and Meling.

"Whoops. Um, please excuse me, I'll be right back. Tomoyo I need you to come with me," Sakura said nervously.

Quickly both girls rushed into a room with nobody occupying it.

"Kero-chan, you can come out now," said Sakura as quietly as she could.

"Mmm, what do you want from me?" asked a really sleepy Kero. He wasn't completely awake, but then he sensed Clow Reed's presence and awoke surprised.

"Sakura! Don't you know that presence? It's Clow Reed! Along with other people..." Kero said loudly.

"Quiet Kero-chan! What do you mean by Clow Reed's presence? I can't sense anything!" Sakura yelled in a whisper.

"Well since Clow Reed is very strong, he can conceal his aura to anyone he wants," Kero explained.

"Nothing less from the famous Kero-chan!" Tomoyo perked.

"Why thank you Tomoyo, at least someone cares about me," said Kero.

"Cool, I might be able to do that someday," said Sakura in amazement.

"Oh yeah, Kero-chan; Queen Yelan, Syaoran, and Meling are wondering why I know about Clow Reed. Should I tell them the truth or should I just tell them something else?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"That name seems familiar. Let's see… The Li family inherited some magic from Clow Reed so I think that's why they are surprised. And yes, you should tell them about the now called Sakura Cards," replied Kero.

"No! Say no more about our past. It's makes me sad that I can't make Sakura anymore clothes and capture her beauty in my eyes," said Tomoyo sadly.

Both Sakura and Kero sweat dropped. "Do I tell about them you too Kero?" Sakura asked.

"Sure! Maybe these people will praise me highly," said a day dreaming Kero.

"Okay then, get back in my sack until I tell you to come out," Sakura said.

"Okay!" Kero obeyed still day dreaming.

"Let's go Tomoyo!" said Sakura cheerfully.

* * *

How was this chapter? Please review!

- Cherry Blossom Petals


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Card Captor Sakura.**

* * *

8 Feathers

Chapter 3

Sakura and Tomoyo entered the room once again.

"Hi! Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long," Sakura said apologizing.

"It's okay Princess Sakura. Princess Tomoyo," Eriol kindly replied.

"Well, the reason I know about Clow Reed is because I used to be the Card captor and the Clow Cards are now called Sakura Cards," said Sakura.

"That's true," said Eriol.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Queen Yelan and Meling were confused because they were wondering how could Eriol know about the Sakura Cards so quickly.

"H-how do you know?" asked Sakura.

"Syaoran already knows this, but I'll be glad to fill the rest of you guys in. I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Eriol stated.

"B-but how is that possible? How do you even know that you are the reincarnation of Clow Reed?" Sakura questioned.

"That is because when I was born, I saw some memories from Clow Reed's past," Eriol responded.

Just then Kero popped out and shouted, "Did someone say Clow Reed?"

"Yes, someone did, and it is me, Keroberos," Eriol replied.

"W-what are you doing here Clow Reed? Aren't you supposed to be dead? Yue and I saw you die," asked a shocked Kero.

"You see, Keroberos, I'm not actually Clow Reed; I'm just his reincarnation. Hey, how is Yue?" Eriol replied.

"Yue is fine thanks to Sakura's older brother, Touya," said Kero.

"Hey Keroberos, may I also call you Kero-chan?" Eriol asked politely.

"No! Call me by Keroberos!" an angry Kero yelled.

"Aw, is that the way to treat the reincarnation of Clow Reed?" replied Eriol sadly.

Kero had to sweat drop. "F-fine. You can call me Kero just because you are the reincarnation of Clow Reed," grumbled Kero.

"Well now, you should all leave for your mission and don't forget to bring little Kirara," said Queen Yelan.

"Okay! Come here Kirara!" Tomoyo said smiling.

"Meow…" Kirara purred.

"Kawaii!" shouted Sakura and Meiling.

**Up in the girl's bed room**

"You guys are so lucky! You get to go on a mission with Syaoran and Eriol!" whined Meiling.

"Actually, I think you're the one who's lucky," said Princess Tomoyo.

Sakura started to say, "Yeah, we have to spend a lot of time with those weird-"

"Yet cute boys!" Meiling suddenly cut in so Sakura couldn't finish her sentence.

Both Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped.

"I don't want you guys don't want to be late for your mission, so let's stop talking and pack!" Meiling exclaimed, changing the subject.

Suddenly it became so quiet and the only thing that's making noise was the girls folding the clothes and Kirara sleeping.

**In the boy's bed room**

"Well, at least Sakura and Tomoyo aren't like Meiling. If they were, I would just kill myself," said a thankful Syaoran.

But if they were just like Meiling and you killed yourself, then I can't call you my cute little descendent anymore," said a pouting Eriol.

Anger marks suddenly appeared on Syaoran's head...

"Ah! I take that back! Whaa! Please stop chasing me!! Please! I'm sorry! AH!!" screamed Eriol.

Syaoran knee kicked Eriol in the stomach and scowled "Serves you right,"

Eriol became silent and a had painful look on his face.

**Dragon Stable **

"Um, are you sure that your dragons don't bite?" asked Syaoran worriedly.

"Of course not… Unless we tell them to," replied Sakura, with a sly smile.

"Also, Tomoyo and I have to tell you two something once we take flight," said Sakura.

"Sure, we don't mind," said Eriol.

"Come on! Kotori and Jade are getting impatient!" Tomoyo scorned.

They all ran to the beautiful dragons covered with delicate scales, gleaming in the sunlight.

"Are you ready?" asked Tomoyo and Sakura, with dazzling smiles.

Both Eriol and Syaoran were blushing like crazy and had to stammer their reply, "Y-yeah. We're r-ready…"

"Hm. I'm getting the feeling that someone like you Sakura and Tomoyo…" Kero said, just loud enough for the party to hear.

"What the?" Syaoran exclaimed, surprised from the sudden appearance.

"Yo Kero-chan! Hop on my shoulder!" Eriol invited.

"Nah. Being on Sakura's shoulder is way better than yours," replied Kero.

Eriol looked down sadly and said, "Aw. You're being mean again."

"Okay. Just shut up and let's start this mission already. Sheesh," complained Sakura.

Both dragons were flying gracefully in the air. Syaoran was clinging on to Sakura in fear that he might fall off. Eriol and Tomoyo were fine because they had both ridded on dragons before.

"Hey Tomoyo, can you tell them what we wanted to talk about once we get in the air?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, you see, Sakura is the Mistress of the Cards, and she has a card called "The Time". We used that card to travel into the future, and Tomoyo bought lots of stuff that our parents don't know about including Touya. So we will take a short break soon to change," stated Tomoyo.

"I remember that card," said Eriol.

"Can we take the break now?" pleaded a sick looking Syaoran.

"Fine. Come on Kotori, that looks like a good spot to rest," said Sakura.

The dragons flew down to a soft grassy spot and Syaoran and Eriol went behind trees throw to up and do what they had to do. The girls on the other hand, went behind trees to change into different clothes and found some spare clothes for the boys.

They met again at the grassy spot, and the boys were shocked seeing what the girls were wearing. Sakura was wearing baggy blue jeans with a shirt that was light pink and Tomoyo was also wearing baggy blue jeans, but with a light purple shirt instead.

"So what do you guys think?" asked Sakura.

"You both look amazing," replied Eriol.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are our clothes?" asked Syaoran.

"What are you supposed to say?" said Sakura.

10 minutes went by…

"Uh, please?" replied Syaoran.

"Finally, you say it, and it took you that long" said Sakura.

" Anyways here are your clothes," Tomoyo said.

The boys clothes were the same as the girls clothes except Eriol had a baggy, dark blue shirt, and Syaoran had a baggy, dark green shirt.

"Kirara, can you send us to a different world now?" asked Tomoyo gently.

"Purr…" replied Kirara.

"I take that as a yes," said Eriol.

Then something covered the team members and all that they could see now was red fire along with darkness. They couldn't hear anything but each other speaking.

It took about 15 seconds and they had arrived in a new world. The new world was cold with snow. There were strong winds, and everything was all white.

"I wonder what this world is called," said Syaoran.

"It's called Snow Country. Everything you see is white and it rarely stops snowing," answered Kero-chan.

"Mekkyo," went Kirara.

"There's a feather near by!! Whenever Kirara says 'Mekkyo' it means that there is a feather nearby," said Kero-chan.

"Be on your best alert you guys!" shouted Eriol.

"Look! There's the feather!! That guy has the Ice Feather!" shouted Tomoyo.

The mysterious guy was wearing all black and had a sword that was long and curved. He was running quite faster than a regular human, and it seemed that he never got tired.

"We need to catch up!! Release!! Dash!!" shouted Sakura and she disappeared on a catch for the Ice Feather.

"Does she use her cards all the time?" asked Eriol.

"Unfortunately, yes. She keeps on forgetting that it will still use up all her magic," replied Tomoyo sighing sadly.

"Hey, are you guys just going to stay here and talk? I'm joining the chase. See you two later!" said Syaoran.

Then Syaoran drew his sword and ran as fast as he could. He caught up with Sakura and the mysterious guy. The Ice Feather was held tightly in the mysterious boy's hand. Syaoran looked more closely at the boy's arm and was shocked. On the boy's arm was a tattoo. Not just a regular tattoo, but a Tattoo of Darkness.

The dark tattoo was decorated with many delicate strokes, and it cannot be destroyed unless the person who placed that tattoo is killed. This boy had an extremely small chance of ever getting The Tattoo of Darkness off.

Then Sakura noticed it too. She let out a small gasp and looked at Syaoran with wide eyes.

"We have to stop this, but there's no chance. I'm not sure we're going to make it. No. Stop thinking negative thoughts Sakura, believe in yourself. Believe in yourself," thought Sakura.

"Syaoran! Come over this way. I need to tell you something," said Sakura.

"It's about The Tattoo of Darkness isn't it?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes, it is. How are we going to save him?" said Sakura.

"First we need to find the person who placed this tattoo first and there is only one person that can place these kind of tattoos," Syaoran said.

Sakura was shocked. The only person she could think of was Darva of The Land of Shadows.

"Is it D-darva?" said Sakura shakily.

"Yes, it is, but we don't know where The Land of Shadows is." replied Syaoran.

"Let's forget the chase for now and go back to Eriol and Tomoyo and talk about The Tattoo of Darkness." said Sakura.

* * *

I want to thank TheHeart14 and dbzgtfan2004 for reviewing my story. You guys are great! Please review!

- Cherry Blossom Petals


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4 of 8 Feathers!!! Please read and review!

* * *

8 Feathers

Chapter 4

The two young people rushed to their other teammates who were sitting down drinking tea and discussing music.

"I never knew you could play the piano Eriol," exclaimed Tomoyo.

"And I never knew you could sing either," said Eriol.

"If there is a contest. Would like to be my partner?" Tomoyo suggested.

"That sounds like a excellent idea," Eriol said.

"Are you two done with your chat yet? We need to discuss something extremely important," said Syaoran impatiently.

Eriol turning to Tomoyo said, "Lets stop this conversation for now and listen to Sakura and Syaoran. Shall we?"

"Of course," replied Tomoyo.

"Can you two stop acting so polite?" asked Sakura.

"Well anyways, a boy working for Darva stole the Ice Feather and we want to get the Ice Feather without hurting him," said Syaoran.

"There is no other way unless you destroy Darva," answered Eriol.

"Yeah we know. We need to make a plan to get back the feather." Sakura said.

"Hmm… I think it's best if we just steal the Ice Feather for now and collect the rest of the feathers. In other words, just collect the feathers then we destroy Darva."

"Good idea. Let's see, I'll team up with Syaoran and search in this area then Tomoyo and you can search this area." Sakura said pointing to two different spots on the map.

"Hey Sakura, I'm freezing. Can we go buy some clothes first?" pleaded Tomoyo.

"Come to think of it… IT'S FREEZING!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sakura.

"Well, there's a shop right there." said Syaoran looking more closely, "Hey! They sell weapons!! Let's go!!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Let's get lunch along the way," said Eriol.

"Did someone say lunch? Buy lots of food for me!! I'm hungry!!" exclaimed Kero.

"Oh, so this plush doll is greedy isn't he?" stated Syaoran.

"What did you call me?" asked Kero.

"Plush doll," Syaoran said.

"Why you ignorant little kid!!" shouted Kero.

"Hey, stop fighting let's just go buy the stuff we need," said Sakura.

"Oh! I forgot! Where's Kirara!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Meow…" purred Kirara.

"You don't have to worry about her. She's on Kotori's back." said Eriol.

**Inside the store**

"It's so warm in here," said Tomoyo.

"I feel better already," Sakura said

"I'm going to buy myself a sword. Hey Eriol, do you want one too?" asked Syaoran.

"Sure. Let's go look over there," said Eriol.

"Look at all the food," said Kero dreamily.

"You never change do you Kero-chan?" Tomoyo giggled.

"I want food," Kero said to himself not noticing what Tomoyo said.

"Uh, Tomoyo lets go over there," Sakura said wanting to get away from Kero. She knew that if she stayed near Kero any longer he'd ask for money.

"Hey, look at that poster! It's a singing contest. Let me go tell Eriol," Tomoyo said happily.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm already here." Eriol popped out of no where.

"Hm, it seems the requirements are just two people, one a singer and one a musician. The winner wins a feather by Darva. Do you guys think it's the Ice Feather from earlier?" asked Syaoran.

"It might be. So Tomoyo, Eriol you are going to join right?" Sakura said.

"Of course we are! Hey, what if we don't win? Sakura, Syaoran I think you two should join the contest also," Said Tomoyo worriedly.

"Yeah. You two will be our backup plan if we lose," said Eriol.

"What!! Tomoyo you know I don't sing. If I join our second hope will be lost," Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear.

"Come on, don't lie. I can hear you sing almost everyday," Tomoyo said out loud on purpose.

"Tomoyo!!" Sakura screamed.

"Ha-ha as if you can sing. I highly doubt it." scoffed Syaoran.

"Actually I can sing, but you won't hear me sing until we practice. What about you? Can you play music?" Sakura challenged.

"Well you are lucky since Eriol taught me, and you can't hear me play either until practice," said Syaoran.

"See? I told it will come in handy someday," Eriol remained Syaoran.

"There you are Sakura. You can't believe how long it took me to find you," exclaimed Kero.

"Uh, it's only been like five minutes Kero-chan," Sakura said.

"Oh well who cares? By the way, can I have some money to buy food? Please? Please??" Kero begged.

"No," Sakura looked away from his eyes.

"Please???" Kero started crying.

"No," Sakura said still looking away.

"Pretty please??" this time Kero was giving Sakura puppy dog eyes.

Sakura flinched when something went up to her face and looked. There was Kero giving her the puppy eyes. She was helpless

when it came to puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Kero. Here you go," Sakura apologized.

"Yay! Food, here I come!!" Kero shouted.

"I now know your weakness Sakura Kinomoto," Syaoran muttered to himself.

"We should get going now. I know this great hotel where we can stay for a bit until we get the Ice Feather," said Eriol.

"Okay, come on Kirara," Tomoyo gently called.

**5 minutes later**

"I'm sorry. You can't stay here since you don't have enough money. You'll just have to find somewhere else stay for the time being." the clerk apologized.

They left their money at the kingdom because they were in such a hurry they forgot, and only brought a little. But then, the little amount of money left was wasted on Kero's greediness for food.

"It's all Kero's fault. He's the one that's so greedy for food." complained Syaoran.

"I'm not greedy!" Kero shouted back.

"Yeah right," Syaoran and Sakura muttered quietly so that Kero won't hear them.

"Where are we going to stay now?" worried Tomoyo.

"We can always knock on doors, and ask for shelter. Besides, I think the people here nice," Sakura hoped.

**In front of a house**

"I take that back," mumbled Sakura.

The owner of that house was as selfish as Kero. They started walking to other houses asking for shelter, but it was always a no… Until they saw a sign. The sign was for people that were entering the singing contest.

"It's for people that are entering the contest and that means us," Syaoran said.

"And they're sheltering people too!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"We are so lucky!!!" Sakura joyfully said.

"Well lets hurry. The snow is coming down a lot harder now than before." frowned Eriol.

**At the place where they are sheltering people**

"We're so glad you four will be joining us for the contest," smiled the lady, "Your room numbers are rooms 405 and 406 on the second floor."

"Thank you so much for your help," thanked Sakura.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, each room has only one bed. And you must share the same room with your partner in the contest." the lady said.

Everyone stared in horror. "WHAT? I DON'T WANT TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM/HER!!!!" Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, but rules are rules. Here are your keys." she answered.

* * *

So how was it? I have 4 chapters but only two reviews! ( I won't update unless I get 3 reviews. So click that button ad review! 


End file.
